


Teender

by BigKiss130



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, I can't write a Wonhui relationship without Jungyu, I don't use Tinder, I like seeing Ji Hoon with a teddy, Ji Hoon and Soonyoung are so cute I can't ;-;, Junhui is Soonhoon's bestfriend, M/M, Swearing, Wonhui established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKiss130/pseuds/BigKiss130
Summary: Ji Hoon doesn't know how to use Tinder. Soonyoung is desesperate.





	Teender

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Soonhoon one shot. I never used Tinder so I don't know how it really works. Sorry Tinder users, don't kill me please ;-;

"No Hoonie ! You can’t stay single !"

  
"Why not ? You’ve been single for nearly four years before you’ve met Wonwoo you know."

   
"Yeah but he’s my boyfriend now and it’s been six years since we've started dating."

  
Ji Hoon sighed again. He shouldn’t have told Junhui that he has never dated anyone. Well, contrary to the Chinese who was one of the most popular guy on the campus, he was a nobody. It’s not like he wanted to be famous anyway, and honestly he was more the calm and the "I don’t want to be disturb" kind. Until now, not being in a relationship wasn’t a big deal and it still isn’t a big deal. However, Ji Hoon started to question himself when he found out that he had a crush on one of the waiter of the café where Junhui, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Hansol and him went on their free time. Maybe it was indeed the time for a little change in his boring life. 

  
"Just give me your phone." Junhui kindly ordered him, already grabbing his phone. 

  
"Hey what are you doing ?!"

  
"Downloading Tinder."

  
Tinder. Isn’t it the app in which you can talk to random people and then go to their place and fuck with them ? 

  
"Wait Junhui, I don’t think it’s a good idea." Ji Hoon tried to stop his best friend, reaching for his phone. 

  
"Don’t worry I’ll take care of everything. Just relax."

  
It was kind of difficult to relax when someone is perhaps creating your profile with fake informations like your height or your actual activities. He was small and reserved, studying music and living in a shared apartment with Junhui, who was smiling, eyes still on the screen. Sometimes he wished he could  turn back time and buy his own apartment. 

  
"Aaand DONE !"

  
"What ?"

 

"Your Tinder profile is ready. Give it a try !"

 

Junhui shove the device back into his hands and sat closer to him until his shoulder touched Ji Hoon’s. 

 

"How does it works ?" Ji Hoon asked, a little bit confused. 

  
"You swipe right when you want to talk to the person or swipe left if you don’t want to." Junhui explained, swiping to show him an example. 

  
"Oh I see."

  
"And if the other, whom you like, like you too, you’ll have a match and then you guys can talk together ! A piece of cake I told you." He finished proudly, giving a light tap on Ji Hoon’s back. 

  
"Hm."

  
"Come on Hoonie, try !"

  
Reluctantly, Ji Hoon looked at the different pictures, following Junhui’s instructions. Most of the guys were posing shirtless or in a very chic suit, a flirty smile on their face. In his case, Junhui chose one of his selca when they went to Barcelona together with their squad. At this time  he was blond and was wearing a navy blue shirt with white strips on it plus beige shorts. 

  
"It was the only photo of you in your gallery." The older justified. 

  
"You could have take my mug."

  
"Uh… who wants to date a mug ?"

   
Ji Hoon rolled his eyes at this and proceeded searching until a certain picture got his attention. His jaw dropped. No way. 

  
"The waiter…"

  
"What ? You know him ?"

   
"Yes. I mean no. It’s the young waiter who works at the café down the street."

  
"Oooh your crush ! Then go ! Swipe right !"

  
With a trembling finger, Ji Hoon did that and surprisingly the match sign appeared. Not knowing what to do, he stopped moving, his eyes wide opened. 

  
"It’s a match ! You’re lucky Hoonie !"

   
"M-Maybe he… you know… made a mistake ?"

  
"Just talk to him for God sake Lee Ji Hoon !"

  
"Okay."

   
  
                                                                                                                                                                                            **To Soonie96 :**    
                                                                                                                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                                                                                                            Hi 

  
**To LJHmusic :**

  
Hey ! How are u ? 

  
                                                                                                                                                                                          **To Soonie96 :**

  
  Fine and you ? 

  
**To LJHmusic :**

  
I’m good too ! Thanks ! 

  
  
Ji Hoon stopped. What should he say now ? 

  
"What is it Hoonie ?" 

  
"I don’t know what to say." 

  
"Ask him about his life ! Just share informations for now."

  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                            **To Soonie96 :**

   
                                                                                                                                                                                  What are you doing ?

   
**To LJHmusic :**  

  
I’m at work haha. 

  
                                                                                                                                                                                            **To Soonie96 :**

  
                                                                                                                                                                               Then you should work.

   
  
At the corner of his eyes, he saw Junhui with a hand on his face, shaking his head in disapproval. Maybe he shouldn’t have answered like that but hey it’s in his nature to be honest (and rude). 

  
  
**To LJHmusic :**

  
Yeah I should haha. But there’s nobody now. 

  
**To LJHmusic :**

  
You seem to be a straightforward guy. 

  
                                                                                                                                                                                            **To Soonie96 :**

   
                                                                                                                                                            I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. 

  
**To LJHmusic :**  

  
It’s okay ! I appreciate when people are honest. 

  
  
Ji Hoon couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he continued to chat with the other. He didn’t even notice that his roommate was gone to do their laundry. This Soonie guy was actually very funny, kind, sweet and lovely… and so much more. Ji Hoon wanted to see him. No he MUST see him. But is a date too early for now ? Junhui would shout "YES COME ON LAZY ASS JUST ASK HIM ON A DATE." and he would just let out a "Not yet." before going back to his room and sleep until his next class in a few hours. 

  
  
**To LJHmusic :**

  
Hey, can I call you ? 

  
**To Soonie96 :**

  
                                                                                                                                                                                                          Why ? 

  
**To LJHmusic :**

  
I want to hear your voice, so if we see each other I can tell that’s you. 

  
**To LJHmusic :**

  
So what do you say ? 

  
  
Ji Hoon felt his heart beat faster than it ever did in his life. A call ? Like a phone call ? Now that he thinks about it, the waiter never heard his voice because of Junhui who was always ordering for him (Ji Hoon too intimidated to say anything to the young man). J _ust calm down Ji Hoon. It’s just a call not a video one_. What is he going to say first ? "Hi again" or maybe "what do you want to talk about ?" no that doesn’t sound friendly. His goal is to get closer to him so he better be kind and warm. _Okay. I can do it. I can do it…_

  
  
__ **To Soonie96 :**

    
                                                                                                                                                                                              Sure why not 

  
**To LJHmusic :**

  
Great ! I call you then. 

 

  
  
A second later, he could hear his phone ringing in his hands, the screen showing the waiter’s pseudonym with the two icon at the bottom. Green or red. He chose to press the green one and nervously brought the device to his ear. 

  
"H-Hello ? I mean… uh hey." Ji Hoon stuttered, waiting for an answer. 

  
"Hi! It feels good to talk to you like hearing your voice." He heard the man laugh. 

  
"Yeah haha… S-So are you still at work ?"

  
Good subject Ji Hoon. Nice shot. 

  
"Actually, I lied. I have class in one hour. I’m a waiter at a café down the street as a part time job. I just didn’t want to seem lazy haha." He explained. 

  
"Oh I see. I’m a student too."

  
"Really ? Could you give me your shift so we can plan something to meet up ? It’s up to you of course."

  
One thing’s for sure, this guy doesn’t waste time unlike Ji Hoon. Now that his two years crush was asking him on a date, who is he to refuse this offer ? So he searched for the paper in his drawer and took a picture of it. Wait, does it mean that he had to end up the call ? _I don’t want to…_ Ji Hoon thought, restraining himself from whining. 

  
"I’ll send you that later." He finally agreed. 

  
"Okay. You look like a very sweet guy, baby."

  
"Baby ?!"

  
"Oh I’m sorry it just slipped out of my mouth."

  
Yeah right, this kind of stuff is uncontrollable… Even if he should feel offended, he didn’t talk back and let it slide. 

  
They chatted for a while (one hour exactly) until the student had to get to his class. Their call ended with a "I’ll call you tonight." from the younger and Ji Hoon felt a million butterflies in his stomach at the idea of talking to him again. 

  
"How was it ?"

  
Ji Hoon finally looked up and saw Junhui, standing in front of him. 

  
"Fine I guess."

  
"Just fine ? Did you get a date ?" 

  
"He wants to meet up."

  
"And you said ?"

   
"I didn’t answer but I guess… I… want to ?"

   
"That’s great !"

   
_I can’t wait to see you_. Ji Hoon thought before packing his stuff to go to classes. 

 

 

  
  
  
  
"I TALKED TO HIM ! DID YOU GUYS HEAR ?! I TALKED TO LEE JI HOON !" Soonyoung screamed when he closed the front door. 

  
"Shut the fuck up ! Some are trying to work here !" Chan scolded him, his eyes still fixed on his books.

 

   
Still smiling, Soonyoung crashed on the couch beside Hansol who was reading something on his phone. He didn’t expect to finally talk with his middle school big crush eight years later on Tinder. Of course he saw him regularly when the young man went to eat something with his friends at the café, but he never really found an occasion to chat with him. Ji Hoon didn’t change since they’ve met back then. It was kind of hard to pretend that he doesn’t know him. Junhui, who is in some of his dance classes, updated him on what the younger liked recently, how he was doing everyday and stuff like that. He wouldn’t call himself a stalker but rather a secret admirer who tries to take care of his lover as much as he could. 

 

 

  
  
  
It really started in highschool when he became bolder because of his loss of weight. He could clearly remember the cute boy who was always sitting alone in one of the corner of the room where nobody would talk to him. Ji Hoon was known for being cold, rude and very cruel towards everyone who dared to approach him. 

  
"Don’t you have something else to do because you’re being really annoying."

  
"I was just trying to talk to you ! Why are you so mean ?!"

   
"I’m not mean. I’m honest."

  
"Whatever asshole !"

   
The girl left after pouring all of her apple juice on Ji Hoon’s head, wetting his clothes and his documents which were in front of him. He didn’t curse or anything and just cleaned his glasses with a blue handkerchief. Soonyoung almost got up to yelled at the girl who walked pass by him to join her friends, but was stopped by the grip of Wonwoo, Mingyu and Seungkwan. Everyday looked like this. Someone tried to be friendly with Ji Hoon and ended up humiliating him by spreading his belongings on the floor, pouring drinks on his head or just punching him. Despite all of that, Ji Hoon didn’t say anything and just endured whatever life threw at him. 

  
Multiple times Soonyoung wanted to give it a try but never gathered the courage to just say a "hi" without sweating. He would just buy some strawberry milk and candies before putting them on the younger’s desk and then left like nothing happened. Sometimes he would write some notes like "Have a nice break ~" or "How was your day ? I hope everything went well ! ^o^" and stick it on the tiny brick of milk. Of course Soonyoung never signed any of them. Seeing Ji Hoon’s smile everyday when he read the words were enough for him.

After all, it’s not like it mattered to him who was buying the food anyway. 

  
"What did you write this time ?" Wonwoo asked him without looking, eyeing instead a certain boy who was sitting two tables away (this certain boy was Junhui chatting with Minghao). 

  
"I tell him that he should smile more because he looks like a cute little pie when he smiles."

  
"Pff, how do you think he’s going to react ?" Mingyu mocked him, typing some text on his phone. 

  
"I bet he’s going to rip it in million pieces." Seungkwan answered. 

  
"Don’t listen to them Soonie. I’m sure it’s going to make him happy."

  
"Thanks Wonwoo." Soonyoung said, adding a cute heart at the end of the note before sticking it on the chocolate milk (change of flavor because he saw that Ji Hoon wanted to buy one yesterday). "Alright. I’ll go before he goes back to his desk."

   
"Good luck." They all wished him before he disappeared. 

  
When he opened the door, there was nobody in the classroom. The class only started in fifteen minutes so he took his time to find Ji Hoon’s desk. He put down the food and proceeded to clean the dirty words and the different stains which the other student made. Ji Hoon didn’t deserve so much hate despite his bad temper. Maybe he doesn’t like to show it in public but Ji Hoon could be very sweet and adorable, especially in front of cats. 

  
It was on a rainy day when Soonyoung was waiting for his bus. Ji Hoon was under the rain, sheltering a white and black kitten under his umbrella, feeding him with some treats he probably bought in the nearest shop. The first time he saw this beautiful smile, Soonyoung knew that he was the one. Being overly romantic, he never tried to love someone else even if his friends told him to forget the lonely student. He remember that Mingyu introduced him some girls and boys whom he met at different parties. A month later, he became ridiculously jealous when Wonwoo and Junhui came to his house hand in hand for the Christmas party that he organized every year before his friends came back to their families. 

  
"Hi I’m Wen Junhui ! I’m Wonwoo’s boyfriend !" Junhui said proudly, smiling at his squad. 

  
"Nice to meet you, I’m Kwon Soonyoung ! I’m your boyfriend’s best friend." 

  
At the corner of his eyes he could see Mingyu mumbling something inaudible to himself before going in the kitchen. He really admired Wonwoo for having the guts to confess immediately after their first date (because he always talked about the Chinese whenever the latter wasn’t around) in front of all his classmates with a big bunch of red roses in his hands. It was exactly like one of the multiple stories he and Wonwoo read on a fanfictions website. He sometimes wondered what was Ji Hoon’s kind of confession. A song ? Or maybe a letter ? Perhaps a dance ? Anyway, it’s not like he was ready to do it. 

  
Later that night Soonyoung shared his parents bed with a grumpy (and drunk) Mingyu, who clearly wasn’t in the condition to go back home alone, because of the new couple banging in his own room. The younger was repeating Junhui’s name like a mantra, sometimes saying how lucky Wonwoo is. Then Soonyoung thought : what if Ji Hoon was in love with someone else ? Who would it be though. Jisoo, the transferred student ? Seungcheol, the class president ? Or Minghao who was Junhui’s bff ? They were all so gorgeous, kind and popular unlike him who was discreet but also hot-blooded. There was one time when he punched a boy who was trying to stick his chewing gum under Ji Hoon’s desk. He didn’t think twice and only stopped when Mingyu and Wonwoo got him out of the room. "He shouldn’t have done that !" Soonyoung defended himself in front of the principal. Ji Hoon never knew what had happened and maybe it was better this way. 

  
When Ji Hoon came back, Soonyoung quickly got out in the corridor and hid next to his locker. He saw Ji Hoon taking the chocolate milk and reading the note. A little smile appeared on his face and he put the piece of paper in his pencil case. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. At least, he didn’t throw it in the trash. 

  
Happy, Soonyoung went in the courtyard to join his friends who were waiting for him. 

 

 

  
  
  
Ji Hoon was working on his essay when Junhui opened the door of his room with Wonwoo behind him. 

  
"Hoonie, I’ll eat outside tonight so don’t wait for me, okay ?"

  
"Okay." Ji Hoon answered without looking at the couple. 

  
When the two left, he closed his laptop and took his phone before laying on his bed. Soonie was going to call soon and he smiled at the idea of hearing his voice again. Actually, the call was the only reason he went home earlier and immediately worked to have enough time to chat with the older. 

  
The phone rang for the second time today. 

  
"Hello ?" 

  
"Hi ! Sorry if I only call you now. I just got home haha."

  
"Oh it’s okay." Ji Hoon reassured him. 

  
"Did you miss me ?" 

  
"Maybe." 

  
"Maybe ? What kind of answer is that ?" The man chuckled, giving Ji Hoon butterflies. 

  
"It means that I don’t know if I missed you." 

  
"Aww really ? Well, I miss you right now." 

  
"How could you ? We’ve never met ?" 

  
"That’s what you think." 

  
_What does he mean ? I can’t remember him_.  He was sure that he never talked or even saw the waiter before he started college. The few people whom he knew since high school were Junhui, Minghao and Wonwoo. Then, someone popped up in his mind. It was three years ago when Ji Hoon wasn’t talking to Junhui. Everyday, when he would be back to his desk, it was always very clean even though one hour earlier, he saw students writing mean words on the wood. A brick of milk and some of his favorite candies were always in front of him with a little note. He kept every single messages and put them in a little box, which he was hiding under his bed. Could it be him ? No way. 

  
"C-Can I a-ask you… something ?" Ji Hoon stuttered, afraid of the waiter’s reaction. 

  
"Of course." 

  
"What’s your name ?" 

  
"Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung." 

  
_No. Never heard of him._

  
"I’m Lee Ji Hoon." He introduced himself. 

 

"That’s a nice name ! Perhaps I can call you Ji Hoonie ?"

  
"W-Why ?!" 

  
"Because it feels like we’re closer and it’s cute haha. Don’t you think ?" 

  
"I guess." 

  
Their conversation last two more hours before Ji Hoon hang up because he was sleepy. Soonyoung wished him goodnight, adding a "See you soon !" They planned to meet up this saturday where Soonyoung worked and Ji Hoon didn’t say it but he couldn’t wait for their date. He hugged tightly his big teddy in his arms, burying his face in his white fur, and giggled. _Just two days and I’ll see you, Kwon Soonyoung_. Smiling, Ji Hoon fell asleep, picturing Soonyoung’s face in his dream.   
  
  


 

 

 

"How do I look ?" Soonyoung asked Chan who was eating in the tiny kitchen. 

  
"You look great hyung."

   
"Should I wear a beanie or not ?" 

  
"Hey it’s just a date. Don’t be stressed like that." Wonwoo advised, texting a " _Good morning baby_ " to his boyfriend. 

  
"But it’s a date with LEE JI HOON." Hansol laughed. 

  
"Exactly ! So I must be perfect. Where did I put the food ?" 

  
"I still don’t know why you’re giving these. Chocolate milk and candies, what kind of presents are these ?" The youngest muttered. 

  
"Because I want him to guess that it was me back in high school who gave him these." 

  
"Oh I see." 

  
"Soonyoung, Junhui told me that Ji Hoon already left and he’ll be there in ten." Wonwoo said, giving him the food he was looking for. 

  
"Okay thanks !" Soonyoung grabbed the two object that Wonwoo threw at him. "I’ll get going then. Wish me luck." 

  
"Good luck hyung." Hansol and Chan cheered for him. 

  
"Let’s go Kwon Soonyoung !"

 

 

 

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                  **To Junnie :**

   
                                                                                                                                                  I’m so nervous. What if he doesn’t come ? 

  
**To Hoonie :**

  
HE WILL COME. If he ditches you I’ll kill him. Even Wonwoo won’t stop me. 

  
**To Junnie :**

  
                                                                                                                          Thank you. I’m glad that my friend would kill Soonyoung. 

  
**To Hoonie :**

  
Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. 

  
**To Junnie :**

  
                                                                                                                                                                                     I hope you’re right. 

  
  
Suddenly, a man stopped by his table, panting like he ran in the entire town. Ji Hoon didn’t really know what to do so he just stayed still, eyeing his body up and down. 

  
"Can I help you ?" He asked with his sweet voice. 

  
"Ji Hoon…. Ji Hoonie…." 

  
Oh it’s him ! 

  
"S-Soonyoung ?" 

  
"The one and only !" Soonyoung smiled. 

  
"Are you okay ? Sit down." 

  
"Okay…okay… Sorry if I’m late." He apologized, finally looking at the younger. 

  
"It’s okay ! I arrived a few minutes ago." 

  
"Next time, go inside. I don’t want you to be sick." Soonyoung murmured, putting his hands on both side of Ji Hoon’s face. 

  
And suddenly, everything stopped. Right now, there were only Soonyoung and him. He let himself being lost in the older’s eyes which seemed to have all the stars of the universe. _Am I… in love_ ? His heart was beating so fast he was scared Soonyoung could hear it. 

  
"Oh I have something for you !" 

  
Soonyoung got out of his little bag the food he brought for Ji Hoon and put it in front of him. Ji Hoon looked at the presents, dumbfounded. These… 

  
"I forgot something !"

  
Then he stuck a little yellow papper on the milk. 

  
" _Do you remember me Ji Hoon-ah ? ~_ " Ji Hoon could read. 

  
"So ?" 

  
"It was you ? During all this time ?" 

  
"Yes. Everyday I would clean your desk and bought you these. I really wanted to talk to you because… how can I say it… I fell in love with your smile, your voice, your honesty, everything. I’m in love with you, Lee Ji Hoon. I waited eight years to tell you that." Soonyoung confessed, his cheeks red and scratching the back of his head. 

  
"Soonyoung I…" 

  
"I’m so sorry Ji Hoonie. You may think I’m creepy. I just… I couldn’t help it. I’m pathetic. I lied to you and-" 

  
"Stop talking." 

  
Silence. Soonyoung closed his mouth, and stared at his feet. Honestly the only thing he was feeling right now was shame. What does Ji Hoon think of him now ? Maybe he should just go and never see the younger again. 

  
"Thanks. For everything."

   
"Huh ?" 

  
"Every little notes, I kept them. I put them in a box in my room. When I’m feeling down, I read them to give me strength. I was really happy knowing that someone in this hell which is high school,  liked someone like me."

  
"Ji Hoon !" Soonyoung interrupted. 

  
He got up on his feet and took Ji Hoon in his arms, embracing him against his chest. Ji Hoon felt some tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. He put his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder and just cried when he held him tighter. 

  
"Even if the world is against you, I’ll be here. I’ll always be here even if you don’t see me. I’ll run to you if you call me. I should have talked to you earlier I’m so sorry." 

  
"It’s okay Soonie. Now that you’re here with me, everything’s okay." Ji Hoon reassured him, still sobbing. 

  
They stayed like that until Ji Hoon stopped crying. Maybe he was always in love with Soonyoung after all. This mysterious student who was so kind to him made the cold Ji Hoon changed to a warmer one and he couldn’t be more thankful. Ji Hoon pulled Soonyoung down a little, grabbing the two strings of his hoodie, and kissed him tenderly. 

  
"I guess Tinder can be useful after all." Ji Hoon laughed, lacing their fingers together. 

  
"But you’re going to delete it right ?" 

  
"Maybe." 

  
"Hey ! I’m your boyfriend now so you don’t need a new one." 

  
"Who said you’re my boyfriend ?" 

  
"Junnie said that." 

  
"Junnie ? Wait. What the- You know him ?"

   
"Wonwoo is my best friend since middle school so of course I know who’s Junhui." Soonyoung chuckled.

   
"You know Wonwoo too ?! So they knew that you were on Tinder ?? I can’t believe it." 

  
"Baby where are you going ?!"

   
"I’m going to kill Junhui and Wonwoo !" 

  
"Wait ! Drink your milk before that !" 

  
"Fine !" Ji Hoon shouted before sitting back on his chair. 

  
"Good boy." 

  
"What did you say ?" 

  
"Nothing. I love you." 

  
"I love you too."

 

 

 

  
  
  
"Wonwoo calm down haha !" 

  
"Babe you’re so hot like that."

  
Wonwoo was holding Junhui by the waist and made them fall down on the sofa. They were kissing for at least twenty minutes since they got out of the club. Junhui planned to come back alone tonight but… let’s say the younger changed his mind. 

  
"Hey, did you hear that ?" Junhui whispered, stopping his boyfriend from giving him new hickeys. 

  
"Hear what ?" 

  
"Shhh ! Just listen." 

  
"Is that… Ji Hoon’s voice ? And he’s… moaning ?" 

  
"Seems like everything went well." Junhui giggled, looking at his roommate’s door. 

  
"Yeah. You did a great job. Now, would you give me some attention ?" 

  
"You’re so impatient haha." 

  
"I would never wait eight years to kiss you." 

  
"Me neither. I love you too much." 

  
"The next step is marriage, right ?" 

  
Junhui nodded before kissing Wonwoo again. 

  
"Let’s see who’s going to propose first."

  
"I would for sure." 

 

  
  
  
  
The next year, Soonyoung proposed to Ji Hoon.

 

 

 


End file.
